


Work of Fate

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gaslighting, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bringing Yuuto and Wataru together must be fate.For YuuWata Week! Day 7: Fate
Relationships: Goryo Yuto/Matoba Wataru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	Work of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> I don't often write, but I really really wanted to write something for today! Fate is such a good prompt n_n Sorry for being anon, I'm shy >///< I'm sorry if it's bad!

To Yuuto, believing in fate is easy.

Fate is what introduced him to music. It’s what led him Kenta-san, and Reon, and it’s also what brought him Nayuta and ripped them away. Fate is what brings him Wataru, responsible and determined and so, so beautiful. He fell in love with his no-nonsense and always prepared nature hiding a sweeter side underneath. And fate is kind enough to have him accept his proclamation of love, and return it wholeheartedly, with open arms and a shy smile.

"Wataru," he pipes up one day, accompanying Wataru eating desserts one hot summer day. Wataru hums in attention. "Remember when we first met?"

Wataru chuckles, the sound of it bringing a burst of warmth into Yuuto's chest. "I do. How could I forget you suddenly barging into the library and making a mess?"

That… wasn't how Yuuto remembered it. But that's probably just him twisting his memories. "Yeah, I remember you being really mad of me and yelling at me, haha. What a first meeting."

"Maybe if you weren't so loud…" but Wataru's smiling, voice dripping in fondness. Yuuto can't help but smile back. "Anyway, I'm real glad you ended up coming today. I was looking forward to spend time with you for weeks, now." He eats another spoonful of his dessert and lets out a delighted hum at the taste. "Oh, this is delicious! Yuuto, try it a bit."

Yuuto stares at the cold treat Wataru offers him with suspicion. "Uh, no thanks, I think I'll pass." He's not looking forward to consuming such a sugar-packed treat again any time soon.

"But Yuu, don't you want to try it?" At Yuuto's look, Wataru shakes his head. "Seriously, you've never tried this before! It's delicious, I swear!"

Reluctantly, Yuuto lets Wataru put the spoon into his mouth… and makes a face when the overly sugary sweetness touches his tongue. "Jeez, Wataru! I'm pretty sure you made me taste this before!"

"I didn't, I swear!" his face scrunches up adorably, which Yuuto would tease him for, if not for the lingering cotton candy taste on his tongue. "Maybe one of your past dates did it?"

"They're not dates!" Yuuto exclaims immediately, "and even if they are, we've never gone to this branch before. It's new, remember?" He firmly remembers Wataru shyly showing him the flyer after their first date, asking him about going on a date there, once the shop's open. He can't forget the way Wataru flushes adorably as he asks him in that low, almost whispering voice.

At that, Wataru's gesture turns confused. "Ah… maybe another branch then?" Yuuto nods at that. He  _ has _ been hanging out with plenty of girls before they started dating, so maybe it's that. Or he just happens to eat something that tastes familiar. "Oh yeah. On the topic of other girls, why did you make that promise with her today? I'm not jealous, I just… you know, we've been planning this for a long time, right?" he murmurs.

He's jealous. He's definitely jealous, but Yuuto can tease him some other time. For now, he needs to clear up the air. "Sorry, Wataru. I thought it was tomorrow, so the two of us made promises to work on our project today." He ended up having to delay it to later today. Really, he feels bad. What kind of boyfriend forgets the exact day he and his boyfriend would go out on a date? "It's just, I recorded it on my calendar and anything! I really thought it was tomorrow…"

Wataru gives him a heavy sigh, shaking his head yet again. "Did you really not remember us talking it over and moving it to today? Jeez, do I have to start telling you to change your notes after hanging out?" He sounds expasterated, but gives him a fond smile at the way Yuuto droops. "It's okay, mistakes happen, I guess. What's done is done."

Yuuto returns it with a weak one of his own. Really, what's up with him? Always making mistakes… "Sorry for troubling you."

"Don't say that to yourself."

Yuuto gasps when Wataru grasps his face and pulls it closer. "You're not a burden to me. I wouldn't have confessed to you if you were. I… I love you, okay? I want to be with you, mistakes and all. So don't be so hard on yourself."

"Wataru…" he said it with such conviction, Yuuto can't help but believe him. It's a power he has, or maybe Yuuto's just a sap. Either way, it got him out of his slump. "You're right! Thanks, Wataru. I love you too."

"I'm glad." Wataru pulls him up to his feet, then. I already paid for the food. Let's get out of here and go play a bit."

"Huh? It's late though…"

"I just have a feeling you would want to play." Wataru grins at him. "Do you?"

Yuuto finds, to his amazement, that a small part of him  _ does _ want to play. Wataru knowing him so well is kind of scary. Ah, but this is fate at work, isn't it? To bring Yuuto to the person that knows him the most. "How did you even read my mind?"

"Come on, Yuu, it's not  _ that _ impressive…"

"Whatever you say. Now let's go!"


End file.
